In conventional plumbing systems used in residential and commercial structures, a potable water distribution system may be comprised of many lengths of plumbing pipe, pipe connections, numerous water faucets and/or fixtures, hot water heaters, water softeners, water filters and various other plumbing valves, meters, etc. During the installation and connection of residential and commercial plumbing pipe, often the ends of the pipe can be left open for considerable periods of time pending the completion of the water delivery system. While the ends of the pipe are left open, various kinds of debris can enter the pipe. Further, during the installation of the plumbing pipe, the pipe is typically shoved or pushed through drilled openings in wood boards, sheetrock, etc., wherein sawdust and sheetrock particles can enter the pipe ends. It is also very common to have residual solder and flux remain within the potable water lines, used in making the welds required to seal the pipes at each joint, coupling and bend. The installation of sprinkler and yard lines, water softeners, water purification systems, filters and other external apparatus also creates the potential for the entry of various kinds of debris into the potable water lines. Additionally, should there ever exist a temporary opening or unintended break (i.e., a burst, puncture or rupture) in these plumbing pipes, caused for example during freezing weather, repair of the pipe, the additional installation of other pipe or valves or during maintenance of the pipe, a variety of debris including solder, PVC glue, sand, silt, dirt, wood shavings, saw dust, copper shavings and other debris can enter the pipe opening. Even without the existence of a temporary or unintended opening in the plumbing pipe, inherent debris associated with potable water, such as sand, silt and rock particles, will normally enter the residential and commercial potable water lines from the water source and become trapped in the water delivery lines. The normal flow of water within these potable water lines generally transports the debris toward the nearest water faucet or other water pressure relief valve. Over time and in the absence of regular flushing of the potable water delivery lines, debris builds up in the water lines generally adjacent to the water faucets and valves, and eventually restricts the flow of water through the faucet or valve. This problem is especially annoying with bathtub and shower faucets, which results in decreased water pressure through the tub faucet and/or shower head, requiring additional time for the enjoyment and completion of baths and showers, inefficient bathing and rinsing, and other problems.
All water faucets, fixtures and valves are susceptible to clogging, but because of the advanced engineering in pressure balance valves, these types of valves are more susceptible to clogging than non-pressure balance valves. The water inlets in pressure balance valves are typically smaller, which make them more susceptible to clogging. One well-known pressure balance valve is the Moen® Posi-Temp® valve. In particular, the removal of debris from the potable water delivery pipes fluidically engaged with a Moen® Posi-Temp® bathtub and shower valve is especially problematic. The Moen® Posi-Temp® valve incorporates a cartridge-type operating mechanism. The Moen® cartridge-type operating mechanism and the Moen® recessed faucet housing, make the flushing of debris through the Moen® Posi-Temp® bathtub and shower valve very difficult, and may increase the potential for water damage to, and/or flooding of, the structure. Depending upon the applicable regulations of the state where the particular pressure balance valve is installed should there occur a leakage of a substantial amount of irretrievable water within the structure; there may be mandatory requirements to initiate immediate mold remediation action. Presently, when water flow becomes restricted through pressure balance valves, plumbers typically replace the cartridge without attempting to flush the lines, thereby avoiding the possibility of water leakage, mold and mildew occurrence within the structure. Unfortunately, only replacing the cartridge does not normally remove the accumulated debris from the plumbing lines and valve housing. If after several cartridges have been replaced and the water restriction remains, in the absence of using the present invention, the valve housing and/or the delivery pipe may need to be manually cleaned or replaced, thus requiring the destruction of wall tile and sheetrock, creating great expense and inconvenience to the user of the structure. In the event that a plumber or user of the structure, should attempt to flush a pressure balance valve and the adjacent water delivery pipe, the steps required are to: first turn off the water pressure to the structure from an outside main water valve, secondly open up the faucet valve within the structure and remove the operating cartridge from the valve, and then thirdly, reinstate the water pressure through the delivery pipe for perhaps, 1–3 seconds to quickly flush the pipe and valve body while attempting to limit the water leakage and/or damage within the structure. Often, this procedure must be repeated numerous times, with the end result being that the water delivery line and/or facet is still restricted with debris. The recessed housing of most pressure balance valves is typically located completely within the interior wall of the shower stall. Thus, normally when flushing these housings and adjacent water delivery lines, in the absence of using the present invention, there is no control over the amount of water or the direction of flow of the water, through these valve housings. Additionally, this type of flushing will generally result in leakage of water and debris within the interior wall space of the shower or bathtub stall, which can create mold and/or mildew within the structure. In view of the catastrophic mold and mildew insurance claims for residential and commercial structures in recent years, great caution and severe penalties have been levied against plumbers in an effort to prevent interior water leakage. Additionally, flooding from the uncontrolled flow of water through a cartridge-less pressure balance valve body onto the floor of the structure and adjacent wall areas outside the shower stall during the flushing of water and debris, can ruin sheet rock, paint, wallpaper and flooring, all resulting in expensive repairs. Moreover, the 1–3 second limited flushing of pressurized water through the water delivery lines may not be adequate to remove all of the debris within the water delivery lines and/or the faucet. Although the present invention has unlimited application for use with flushing potable water delivery pipes, residential and commercial water faucets and valves in general, it does have specific application for use in flushing the debris which collects at or near a pressure balance valve.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks associated with the flushing of potable water delivery lines, water faucets, fixtures and other water valves, by providing a safe, reliable flush cartridge apparatus that controls the amount and direction of the flow of water, generally prevents the unwanted leakage of water within an interior wall of the structure, while providing for a long-lasting and thorough flushing of residential and commercial potable plumbing lines, faucets and valves.
Although the need for such a flush cartridge apparatus has been long felt, the prior art, heretofore, has not provided such a product which meets all of the aforementioned criterion.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.